


Alphabetic: 26 Drabbles and Sentences About the Relationship Between Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent

by wheretheskykissesthesea



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretheskykissesthesea/pseuds/wheretheskykissesthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precisely what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetic: 26 Drabbles and Sentences About the Relationship Between Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent

_**A is for Armor**_ ** _:_**  
He gave nothing away, even after months together. The kevlar sheath was nothing compared to the precise control over muscles and breathing and heartbeat and the outright willpower that protected the important parts of a unexpectedly fragile man. It kept those bits safe when nothing else could. Clark didn’t mind them; he had the patience and strength to find a way through.

 _ **B is for Beginning:**_  
Nothing worth having ever came easy. When he was a child in Kansas, before he’d ever begun to consider that perhaps his life would bring him something other than hard labor under the sun and prayers for rain, Pa would watch him become frustrated and so tired of trying to do the same thing over and over again. Before the powers, when he was just a boy who felt vaguely out of place and wrong and wanted to give up and couldn’t because Kents weren’t quitters, his father would come to him, slide an arm tight around around his shoulders and remind him “Nothing worth having comes easily.” And Clark would take a deep breath and focus and keep going until he got what he wanted and got it right.

The first time Clark kissed him, Bruce ran away. The second time, too. With the third escape came an excuse; with the fourth, a glower. The fifth time, Bruce kissed him back before jerking away and looking a bit lost. Of course, he ran again. The sixth time took a bit of planning to achieve. So did the seventh. The eighth was the culmination of worry and fear and relief. The ninth came five months later. The tenth kiss was under mistletoe. The eleventh came from Bruce.

 _ **C is for Captive:**_  
Sometimes, he just sat and stared. He wasn’t certain if it was intentional on Bruce’s part or not and didn’t really care if it was. Other people thought he was beautiful, but to Clark, Bruce was something else. Something more. An obsession, really. It wasn’t healthy, probably, to be so focused on one person. But he couldn’t stop looking.

 _ **D**_ _ **is for Deadly**_  
Reconciling the face Bruce presented to the world with Batman took Clark a while, even with his familiarity with hiding in plain sight and using people’s expectations against them. He supposed that this was part of what made Bruce so dangerous.

 _ **E is for Earth**_  
When he goes home to his parents, Clark breathes easier, stands up straighter, and speaks more confidently. He is nourished by the sun and his mother’s cooking. He drinks lemonade on the porch and greets everyone he meets by name with a smile. He walks barefoot whenever he can. Bruce walks beside him without question and understands that this is Clark. He knows what it is to be rooted.

 _ **F is for Faith**_  
Other people considered him a cynic, but Bruce considered himself a realist. Hoping for the best was generally incredibly ineffective; he preferred having a plan. Or several. But between the two of them, it came down to a matter of trust. It wasn’t hope if you knew it would happen.

 _ **G is for Glowing**_  
Bruce liked when Clark had taken in a lot of sun; the stored energy lit up his lover like the moon was following him around, beaming only on for him. Clark loved the effect of orgasm on Bruce, when the other man was still and radiated joy and peace and sated pleasure.

 _ **H is for Health**_  
It had been a while since he’d had to deal with illness of any kind. He was immune to human diseases, his parents had rarely been ill, and Bruce had the constitution of an full grown, well fed ox. So when Dick caught the flu while Bruce was out of town, even with Alfred’s constant reassurance that he would be fine and after calling his mother eleven and twelve times a day, Clark didn’t sleep for three days. Once Dick’s fever broke and he was able to hold a sensible conversation before going back to sleep, Clark went into the master bedroom and sat on the floor on the side of the bed and couldn’t stop shaking for a full ten minutes.

 _ **I is for Imaginable**_  
It could have been a Victorian era postcard, ignoring that one of them was a super powered alien and the other was a billionaire who dressed as a bat nightly.

 _ **J is for Jackalope**_  
After trying again to convince Clark of the Shope papilloma virus explanation, Bruce watched as his lover looked over sketches and pages printed from the internet and wondered why he indulged Clark’s more ludicrous ideas.

 _ **K is for Kink**_  
It had taken them so long to get to this point, between work and other work and Clark’s insistence on an actual courtship and general cockteasing. Bruce had expected something gentle and fumbling and missionary. In this instance, he was not disappointed to be proved wrong.

 _ **L is for Listening**_  
Bruce hates what other people call comfort, considering it coddling. So when he is hurt, he doesn’t usually rest as long as he should or sometimes at all and Clark is forced to track his progress through his breathing and how his blood moves through veins and arteries.

 _ **M is for Macrame**_  
It was quite possibly the most hideous thing he’d ever seen, but he kept that to himself. Clark could be very sensitive about the gifts his mother’s friends gave him.

 _ **N is for Noble**_  
Clark didn’t understand why Bruce made such a big deal of Clark being a “boy scout” when Bruce was the one who risked everything for people who didn’t necessarily believe in him or trust him or want him.

 _ **O is for Obfuscate**_  
Clark was not the complete naif that most believed him to be. It was by design that they did though, so mostly he didn’t mind. He could hear everything all over the world whenever he wanted to and there had been a time when he was a teenager that he hadn’t had perfect control over his powers: it had caused some inadvertent eavesdropping. And people who really should have known better still tended to treat him as a complete innocent, ignoring all that he had seen and felt and done and could do, seeing only the Kansas raised farm boy that he only partially was. That Bruce did not was testament to his ability to look beneath the surface. That Bruce was careful with this knowledge, Clark took as proof of his love.

 _ **P is for Proper**_  
After all the chasing Clark had done, it surprised Bruce that things didn’t move a little faster when he did finally give in. When he came home one morning to find Alfred trimming rose stems in the cave, he remembered who he was dealing with.

 _ **Q is for Quirk**_  
They both have their preferences. A sensible approach would have been to compromise, but they are both willful and mostly fearless. Their disagreements are surprisingly vicious with Bruce being Bruce and Clark not being able to back down. The winner of the argument goes back and forth and neither of them ever gives in gracefully.

 _ **R is for Radio**_  
Convincing Bruce to visit his parents had been one of the most difficult things he’d ever done and both had remained tense and strained with each other until their second night there when he’d herded Bruce into Pa’s old truck and driven out to an empty field. Ignoring the protests of cheesiness, Clark had pulled him close and they’d danced to static under the moon and broad sky.

 _ **S is for Snuggle**_  
Though unaccustomed to sharing a bed, Bruce soon found that Clark was very comfortable to sleep with, despite the habit he had of staying as close as possible and wrapping immovable arms around Bruce’s waist. Clark often woke to find himself wrapped up in a sleep warmed Gothamite. It seemed that Bruce’s subconscious had nothing against physical contact with another living thing.

 _ **T is for Teach**_  
He’s accustomed to getting knowledge where he can by whatever means are necessary; he’s admits that he’s an opportunist when it comes to correcting a deficiency. So he spends a great deal of time watching how Clark interacts with his colleagues and notes how different it is from the way he treats his parents and friends and Alfred. He sees the differences between Clark and Kal and Superman and how each relates to the people it is surrounded by. He alone is treated the same constantly. He thinks that this is love.

 _ **U is for Understand**_  
They were both so accustomed to seeing the same things over and over that neither had expected to find someone who stood out so much. But they’d crossed paths and their souls had fairly leaped together, relieved to have finally found a companion..

 _ **V is for Venial**_  
When the rest of the JLA find out, they can’t stop whispering. Clark can hear them and it makes him angry that they would wonder what he sees in Bruce. That they would dare speculate on the worthiness of his love. Bruce soothes his ire with patience, accustomed to having respect without being liked. In the end, it is he who is loved by Clark.

 _ **W is for Winter**_  
When Clark found out he’d never built a snowman, he’d sat staring with big puppy dog eyes while Alfred stood by smirking. When Bruce had attempted to put a stop to both the smirking and the sad eyed look he was getting by pointing out that nothing could be done about it in June, Clark’s eyes had gone all happy and Bruce knew he was in trouble. Fifteen minutes later, a combination of Clark’s determination and Alfred’s efficiency had him bundled in gloves and scarf and a hat and coat and Clark dragged him to the cave before picking him up and flying north until they hit snow. After an hour of arguing to go back home, Bruce recognized the stubborn look on Clark’s face and, wanting to avoid Alfred’s snarky remarks if he didn’t, began to roll giant balls of snow to form a base.

 _ **X is for Xenophobic**_  
At first, Bruce didn’t trust him. He was too close to perfect and had nothing to gain from risking his own life for the lives of people from a planet that wasn’t his own. Bruce, while capable of it himself, was always suspicious of selflessness in others.

 _ **Y is for Youth**_  
Sometimes Dick made him feel old. The energy that seemed to never quite run out and the constant movement was exhausting to watch; he was certain he’d never had that much energy. Clark was no better, really, matching the boy in energy and spirit. Still, watching Clark chase their son across the sand and into the waves, he didn’t know what he’d do without them.

 _ **Z is for Zinnias**_  
Martha Kent, on one side of the house Clark had grown up in, grew an abundance of flowers and plants of varying heights and colors. There were garden chairs and a huge wood bench and a stone path trailing throughout, making it easy to get closer looks at some of the lushest flora he’d ever seen. It was decidedly private and when Clark turned to him, black hair shining in the sun, a truly happy smile on his face, Bruce gave no thought to being caught by his boyfriend’s parents or to preserving Martha’s beautiful flowerbeds.


End file.
